particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dranland
Dranland (also known as Drania), officially the Kingdom of Dranland, is a country north-west of Dovani. With an area of 751,125 sq mi (1,201,800 sq km), Drania is situated c.600 mi (970 km) east of Trigunia and c.180 mi (290 km) north east of Egelion. The Kingdom is made up of five regions called Provinces: Loren, Ulbrach, Valdor, Magadonia and Elbian. History Geography Deep fjords indent the coasts of Dranland. The land itself is a geologically young basalt plateau, averaging 2,000 ft (610 m) in height (c.6,950 ft/2,120 m high, is the highest point) and culminating in vast icefields. There are about 200 volcanoes, many of them still active. Hot springs abound and are used for inexpensive heating; the great Geysir is particularly famous. The climate is relatively mild and humid (especially in the west and south), and almost subtropical around Elbian, owing to the proximity of the North Terran Drift; however, North and East Dranland have a polar, tundralike climate. Grasses predominate; timber is virtually absent, and much of the land is barren. (Some of this is a result of human habitation, which led to deforestation and overgrazing.) Only about one fourth of the peninsula is habitable, and practically all the larger inhabited places are located on the coast. Province Ulbrach Province Ulbrach is the centre of many important institutions. It is the center of the state and business. The largest city - Iglesia Mayor - is a home of the head of state and government institutions. It is also the center of the Universal Church of Terra. Iglesia Mayor is the capital and largest city in the country. It is the town with all important state institutions and also the seat of the royal family House of Santiago. Magadonia Valdor Elbian Loren Demographics The indigenous peoples of Drania are the Kyo and the Welsh, who formed the majority of the population until the Egelian colonization, and the third major group is formed by the Dranianos. The Kyo, also known by the exonym of "Drenish", are a Gao-Showa subgroup, and before colonization formed a Kingdom centered around today's Elbian (Eljang), with the capital at Gongmangdo. The Dranian Welsh, decended from the tribes on the Great North Dovani Plain, were once brought near extinction by the Welsh Genocide, but in recent years the community experienced a certain revival. The colonial period resulted in frequent intermariage and the development of a new ethno-cultural group, the Dranianos. They are descended mainly from Egelian settlers and their Kyo (Drenish) slaves. Most of them are bilingual, and recent years saw the increasing tendency of Dranians to identify as Kyo, due to the resurgence of Gao-Showa nationalism. The official languages are Kyo, Welsh, and Draniano Español. Virtually all Dranians are literate; they read more books per capita than any other people in the world. * 56% Dranian * 27% Welsh * 19% Kyo * 7% Kazulian * 3% Egelian Religion Universal Church of Terra New religion in Drania was formed in 2840 during the revolution in Dranland. Head of the new church was named the King of Dranland hereditary by officials of Church. During the revolution this religion was prohibited. However, people retain their faith and now this religion can be freely profess. Official Head of The Universal Church of Terra is HRH Carlos III, King of Drania. The officialy title of Head of Church is La Plejaltulo Registo. The UCT firmly believes in the Eternal and Omnipotent Light of the Universe, the One, the Creator of All and Everything. For decades now, this Faith has been on the rise in Drania and has gotten ever more important in all aspects of life. At present, the majority of the Dranians are loyal and devoted Followers of the Light and Members of the Church. It is the religious duty of the Church and all of its Members, to spread the Light and the Faith. List of religions in Dranland Map of regions according to religious structure National holidays Sport Tennis The national sport is tennis. It is a game which is played in Dranland by 18th century. National Tennis Cup named Dranian Royal Cup is played in the country every five years in the National Tennis Stadium in Iglesia Mayor. National Cup invite thousands of fans from all regions of Dranland and surroundings states. In May 3192 Parliament ratified the membership of Dranland in the International Tennis Association as the third country in Terra. Football Football is the second most popular game in Dranland. In the recent past there has been a massive increase in the number of football stadiums in all towns and villages in the country. At regional level and national level is playing football league. Football in the country is managed by the Dranian National Football Federation (DNFF). Dranland is a member of Terran FIFA World Cup since October 2744. In the international level the country is represented by Dranian National Football Federation (DNFF). Every five years the King's Cup is played, who plays the top 20 teams in the country. Award is given by the king. Ice-Hockey Ice-hockey is a game played in a few cities in Dranland, especially in northern cities. National ice-hockey staium is situated in Y Cymoedd. Ice-hockey clubs are managed by Dranian National Ice-hockey Federation (DNIF). Currently 13 clubs are registered, and 7 clubs are playing National Ice-hockey League (NIL). Curling A new game that is gaining more and more fans. Currently are playing winter and summer versions of the game depends of region and climate. Education Primary Education Secondary Education Higher Education In Dranland it is possible to study higher education in public schools but also private schools that must comply with standards identified by the Ministry of Education. there are defined two types of higher education: * university type of schools They provide study programmes at all three stages and with a considerable proportion of the 2nd and 3rd stage. Only these schools are allowed to use the word "university" in their name. * non-university type of schools These are the remaining schools (providing predominantly the first stage only). Top 10 universities in Dranland: * Dranian University, Iglesia Mayor * King´s University, Iglesia Mayor * Santa Sharika National University, Santa Sharika * University of the Universal Church of Terra, Española * Northern University, Y Cymoedd * First Private Dranian University, Iglesia Mayor * Alejandro University, Ddraig Môr * Dranian Technical University, Iglesia Mayor * University of Economics, Liffanés * University of Agriculture, Luz de la Mar Economy About 15% of the land is potentially productive, but agriculture, cultivating mainly hay, potatoes, and turnips, is restricted to 0.5% of the total area. Fruits and vegetables are raised in greenhouses. There are extensive grazing lands, used mainly for sheep raising, but also for horses and cattle. Fishing is the most important industry, accounting for 20% of the gross national product (GNP) and 75% of the country's exports. Aside from aluminium smelting and ferrosilicon production, Drania has little heavy industry and relies on imports for many of the necessities and luxuries of life. More than half of Drania's GNP comes from the communications, trade, and service industries; Drania is the new banking centre of the Northeast. Tourism is also important. Most trade was traditionally done with Egelion, New Endralon, Kazulia, the Seleyan countries, and Beluzia. In 2190, Drania's per capita national income was higher than the average for Terra. The country experienced a recession from the late 2180s into the early 2190s, as fish stocks dwindled and world prices for fish and aluminum dropped. However, the economy stabilized in the 2190s and the government continued its policies of diversifying the economy and expanding hydroelectric and geothermal energy resources, thus reducing dependence on oil imports. The Dranian Zen Revolution in 2968 brought the country's economy under centralized command, with the nationalization of all industries and banks and the redistribution of agricultural land. Due to the new regime's isolationist policies, foreign trade has declined dramatically. Moreover, the Holy Kingdom follows an official policy of Songun (Military First), and as such 75% of the current budget is dedicated to defence spending. Transport Transport in Dranland includes rail, road, naval and aerial system. All important transportation systems are managed by the State. Local transportation is provided by local governments, mostly by private carriers. Rail Transport National rail passenger transport is provided by the national railway company. Freight transport is used mainly by private companies. Railway network is state-owned and managed the National Agency for Rail Transport (NART). Dranian National Rairways (DNR) Dranian National Rairways are the national passenger carrier providing services at the national level. Carrier combines all major cities in the country in all provinces. National passenger carrier operate a service between all important cities in provinces of Dranland. Road Transport Dranland has six main highways, which are managed by the National Highway Agency. Two sections of highway are going to Kazulia via Comares and Ddraig Môr. Highways have signs H1 - H6. H1 Iglesia Mayor - Belo Mounasterio - Y Cymoedd H2 Iglesia Mayor - Española - Ponte Iglesias - Soyolango H3 Iglesia Mayor - Liffanés - Luz de la Mar - Santa Sharika - Melyn - Comares - Kazulia H4 Iglesia Mayor - Belo Mounasterio - Cabo San Feras - Godledd Pwynt - Mynydd Iâ - Y Cymoedd H5 Comares/Melyn - Mynydd Mawr - Soyolango - Arfordir Cymru - Ddraig Môr H6 Y Cymoedd - Llwybr Hawl - Mynyddoedd Creigiog - Ddraig Môr - ''Kazulia '' Government and Politics Government Kingdom of Dranland is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy. The monarch of Drania, currently HRH Carlos III, King of Drania, is hereditary and led by the House of Santiago. The Parliament is the legislature of Drania and consists of 250 delegates chosen by direct election. The Parliament is led by the Premier, who is elected by the elections to act as the Head of government. Politics Throughout most of its modern era, Dranland was ruled by non-democratic regimes, and as such the citizens generally show an affinity for authoritarian governments or fanatical new religious movements that often have a political message. Until recently, Drania was a single-party state, being ruled by the Jegug-ui Hyeogmyeong Jeonseon (제국의 혁명 전선 - Imperial Revolutionary Front). After the fall of the Zen Socialist State, democratic parties returned the monarchy and began to liberalize the economy. Current Head of Government is Mr. Samuel Lotherberg (RDP). Current Political Parties Period September 3204 - September 3210. Monarch of Drania His Royal Highness Carlos III (born 25 June 3137), King of Dranland, is the reigning monarch of the Kingdom of Dranland and head of the House of Santiago. Carlos III was born in Iglesia Mayor (region Ulbrach) as the first child of Eduardo I (3085 - 3165) and Princess Henriette (3098 - ). On 24 May 3159 in Iglesia Mayor, Carlos married Princess Anastasia, daughter of Prince Peter and Princess Cleo of Regolan. Carlos and Anastasia have three children: Crown Prince Cristián (3160 - ), Prince Federico (3162 - ) and Princess Iliana (3168 - ). Military The Royal Armed Forces of Dranland, also known simply as the Royal Armed Forces, is comprised of the Royal Army, Royal Navy, and the Royal Air Force. Diplomacy List of foreign embassies in the Kingdom of Dranland List of Dranian embassies abroad Treaties Category:Nations Category:Dranland Category:Dovani